N'oublies pas nos corps
by manga-13
Summary: Ne me demande pas pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre, pourquoi je t'écris simplement. Parce que je ne le sais pas moi même, de toute manière comment pourrais-je le savoir? Tu sais, souvent je pense à ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qui s'est réellement passé, et je me demande comment est-ce que l'on a pu déraper autant, aller aussi loin sans jamais avoir de remords, sans jamais culpabiliser
1. Chapitre 1

Cher toi,

Ne me demande pas pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre, pourquoi je t'écris simplement. Parce que je ne le sais pas moi-même, de toute manière comment le pourrais-je ?

Alors ne te pose pas de questions, ne m'en pose pas non plus. Tu n'as pas à te poser de questions, à chercher à comprendre, ou même essayer. Tu n'as rien à faire de tout ça, juste une chose. Une simple chose, lis. Lis cette lettre, lis mes mots, je ne te demande que cela, rien d'autre. Je ne te demanderai plus rien d'autres, plus jamais. Tout ce qui a déjà existé n'est plus, le passé est le passé, il est derrière nous, alors oublis le, oublions tout ça. Ne pense qu'à lire cette lettre.

Tu sais, souvent je pense à ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qui s'est réellement passé, et je me demande comment est-ce que l'on a pu déraper autant, aller aussi loin sans jamais avoir de remords, sans jamais culpabiliser, à se demander si c'est bien ou non. Parce que ce que l'on faisait était tout sauf bien, c'était mal, mal vraiment mal et tu le sais comme moi.

Et pourtant, c'était un mal complètement jouissif. Totalement, sans limites. Tu ne pourras pas me contredire, on le sait, c'est tout.

On n'a jamais vraiment culpabilisé, ou du moins je pense surtout toi, oui surtout toi en fait. Parce que pour toi c'était normal, tu y étais déjà habitué, tu faisais déjà ça, ça avec d'autres filles que moi, de multiples fois, bien avant cette guerre même, bien avant moi. Alors pour toi, c'était seulement une habitude, une habitude parmi tant d'autres, comme celle de se brosser les dents tous les matins. Oui une simple habitude, banale.

Parce que baiser pour toi, c'était ça.

Quelque chose de simple, de banale une habitude prise qui ne t'a jamais posé de problèmes, même quand ce fut mon tour, mon tour de coucher avec toi. Tu vois, moi je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'arrive pas à dire baiser parce que pour moi ce n'était pas baiser ce que l'on faisait. C'est trop animal, trop malsain, c'est trop. Je ne peux pas dire non plus que l'on faisait l'amour, non, parce que ce n'était certainement pas ça non plus. Non. Alors il a bien fallu mettre un terme sur ce que l'on faisait. Coucher, voilà, coucher était et sera le terme pour qualifier ce que l'on faisait toi et moi. Oui toi et moi, parce que c'est la même chose que pour le terme baiser, je n'arrive pas à l'utiliser. Parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu de nous, ni d'ensemble, c'était juste toi, et moi.

On a couché, toi et moi. On a couché de multiples fois, trop de fois. Tu t'en souviens du nombre toi ? Parce que moi je ne peux pas, je n'arrive plus à compter, je n'ai jamais réussi en fait, j'ai préféré abandonner dès la première que l'on a fait ça, coucher ensemble. Parce que je savais déjà que l'on allait recommencer. C'était trop tard, c'est trop tard et ça le sera toujours. On ne peut pas effacer ce que l'on a fait, et on ne le pourra jamais. Tu sais, c'est comme un tatouage, c'est gravé sur nous, c'est gravé en nous. On n'oublie pas, on vit avec. On fait avec même.

Parce que même si ça n'a toujours été qu'un jeu, un jeu lubrique, malsain, on aimait ça. Oui, on a aimé, et quand j'y repense, j'aime encore ça, et je sais que toi aussi. Parce qu'on n'oublie pas tout ça. On n'oublie pas non, jamais.

Parce que c'était trop bon, trop charnel, fusionnel, c'était trop. Finalement, oui ce que l'on faisait, on aurait pu dire que l'on baisait.

Mais non, moi je préfère encore dire coucher, c'est plus, spirituel, ironique oui surtout. Ironique parce que l'on n'a jamais su s'arrêter. Jamais. Et on continuera j'en suis sûr.

Parce qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement, on ne peut pas s'arrêter comme ça, comme si on n'avait rien fait, comme si tout était oublié, parce que finalement, on n'oublie pas. Même si je t'ai demandé d'oublier, moi je n'oublie pas, et finalement, c'est bête à dire, mais je ne veux pas que tu oublies, parce que tu ne peux pas aussi.

Et rien que d'y penser, j'ai un sourire qui se forme, un rictus, comme toi, un rictus malsain, parce que oui j'en suis fière. Fière de savoir que même en essayant de m'oublier, tu n'y arriveras pas. Parce que je t'ai gravé, parce que je suis ton tatouage, que tu m'as dans la peau. Que tu es marqué au ferre, de mes initiales. Alors oui, ne me reproche pas d'en être fière quand toi tu l'es aussi.

Oui parce que tu l'es, je le sais, je le sens encore, les marques sur mon corps le prouve. Tes marques. Tes marques sur mes cuisses, sur mes hanches, sur mon ventre, sur mes seins, dans mon cou. Tes marques partout sur mon corps, partout. Aucun morceau de peau tu n'as laissé sans une marque à toi. Tes marques, tes traces de doigts, me rappelant à de multiples souvenirs, des souvenirs malsains, charnels, sauvages. Sauvage surtout.

La manière dont tu m'agrippes, dont tu m'embrasses, de me coller contre ton corps, de me faire gémir, de me mordre, tout ça, c'est sauvage, c'est animal. C'est toi, et c'est moi. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de nous, il n'y aura jamais de nous, parce que l'on ne veut pas, on ne voudra jamais. On veut juste cette relation, ce besoin quasi permanent, ce besoin de l'autre. Un besoin tellement fort, que souvent, même la nuit loin l'un de l'autre, ça m'en réveille.

Et quand je me rends compte que tu es loin, loin et que ce n'est encore qu'un de ces foutus rêves, je suis frustrée, oui frustrée. Alors je mords mon oreiller, je le mords à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, imaginant tes mains sur mon corps, ta langue sur mes formes, je t'imagine toi, toi et encore toi, toutes les nuits, chaque fois que tu n'es pas là.

Et tu fais pareil, parce que je le ressens quand enfin on se voit, la manière dont tes yeux brûlent de désir en me voyant arriver, la manière dont tu te jettes sur moi, que tu déchires mes habits, et que tu me prends à même le sol ou contre un mur, parce que tu es tout simplement trop impatient, trop avide. Et c'est dans ces moments là que tu es le plus violent, le plus sauvage et passionnel. Et tu me marques là, contre ce mur ou ce sol, tu me marques de ton corps, de tout ce qui fait toi. Tu me marques, au ferre, comme je le fais sur toi quand viens mon tour de me venger de mes marques, de mes blessures dont tu es si fier.

Alors je me déchaîne, je te mords, je te marque, je plante mes ongles et mes crocs dans cette peau offerte, dans cette luxure, dans ton corps. Et à chaque nouvelle fois, je regarde mes marques sur ton corps, mes marques sur ton dos, sur ton torse, sur tes bras, sur toi. Et j'en suis fière, comme toi.

Finalement on est semblable, autant fou l'un que l'autre de cette luxure, de ce besoin infâme, de nos corps.

C'est devenue une drogue, ma drogue comme ta drogue, on n'a rien pu faire, rien changé, rien empêché. Souvent tu sais, je me dis que nous n'avons jamais vraiment luté, que nous aurions dû plus lutter, mais on s'en est foutu, et on s'en fou toujours. Parce que c'est une drogue et c'est trop tard, parce que l'on aime ça, que l'on a aimé dès le premier moment, et que toi comme moi, on n'aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. Parce que toi tu t'en fou. Tu t'en es toujours foutu de savoir si c était bien ou mal, parce que toi, c'est toi. Rien n'est trop bien, et rien n'est trop mal. Rien n'est tout blanc ni tout noir, peu importe du côté d'où l'on vient, et le choix que l'on a fait. Pour toi c'est normal, une fois de plus ou de moins, ça ne change pas grand-chose, alors que se soit moi ou une autre, c'est la même chose, c'est pareil non ?

Tu as toujours étais nonchalant, et ça a toujours eu le don de m'exaspérer. Oui m'exaspérer parce que même dans les pires moments, tu as toujours trouvé quelque chose à dire, à justifier même si tu étais en tort. Et ça m'énerve, tout le temps, toujours, à chaque fois.

Parce que même quand il n'y en pas le besoin tu agis comme ça, quand tu arrives et que tu es blessé, pour toi c'est normal, c'est logique, banal. Que tu arrives à moitié mort est quelque chose de banal pour toi, quand moi je suis livide. Alors oui ça m'énerve, parce que même avec comme ça, tu m'excites toujours et encore. C'est frustrant. Et ton sourire ironique, ce fameux sourire en coin, rictus malsain qui ne te quittes jamais et dont tu m'as appris à utiliser contre toi, contre mes amis, mes ennemis, et moi-même.

Ce stupide sourire, qui à chaque fois que j'atteins l'orgasme, je vois apparaître. Chaque fois que je gémis malgré moi, que je murmure ton prénom, que je me colle contre toi, à chaque fois il apparaît. Tout le temps, toujours. Je ne peux pas l'oublier, il fait parti de toi, il est toi. Et pourtant malgré le fait que tu me jettes, que tu me traites comme un elfe de maison, comme une moins que rien, je reviens, tout le temps. Toujours. Parce que de toute manière je ne suis qu'une pitoyable Sang de Bourbe, qui couche avec toi, un sale Sang Pur. Malgré nos sangs, malgré nos camps, malgré nos choix. Malgré tout ça, on s'accroche, pas à toi ni à moi, mais à nos corps, à ce besoin. A cette drogue malsaine.

Parce que c'est malsain de coucher avec toi, même si c'est bon, même si ça me plais.

Alors même avec tout ça, malgré tout ça surtout, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer, d'oublier. Parce qu'on n'oublie pas, jamais.

A chaque fois on vit la même chose, on fait la même chose, pas de changements, pas de contraintes entre toi et moi, on fait comme ça, c'était le deal. Toujours les mêmes gestes, toujours la même soif l'un de l'autre, de ces putains de corps. Et à chaque fois quand tu pars, c'est la même chose, à chaque fois.

Tu m'effleures la joue quand tu arrives, quand tu as le temps surtout, mais toujours quand tu pars. Juste une caresse, un souffle sur ma joue de tes longs doigts glacés, juste une seconde ton odeur se colle à moi une dernière fois, avant que dans un murmure tu transplanes. Un murmure que je crois toujours entendre, un murmure de mon prénom, qui s'accroche encore et encore dans mes rêves, dans mes souvenirs, en me demandant à chaque fois si je n'ai pas rêvé. Et à chaque fois c'est la même chose, une caresse, une odeur, un murmure et tu transplanes. Pas d'au revoir, pas de promesses de lendemain, pas de dernier baisé, rien de tout ça. Juste toi encore, jouant encore une dernière fois de ton corps sur moi. Et j'aime ça, tu le sais, encore une chose que tu sais de moi, et tu en profite, autant que moi. Tu te joues de moi comme je joue de toi, ça fait parti du jeu, des règles, de ce besoin sans fin. De cette putain de drogue, foutue drogue. Et pourtant on aime ça, encore et toujours. Rien ne change, rien ne changera.

Maintenant la vrai raison est pourquoi t'ais-je écrit une lettre ? Une lettre que tu ne verras jamais, qui ne sortira jamais d'ici, de cette pièce. Ces mots que tu ne verras jamais, dont tu ne sauras jamais l'existence. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu saches. Que tu saches que je suis dépendante de toi, que je m'accroche, à ton corps, à tes défauts.

Parce que je ne veux pas que tu saches que tu es une drogue, que ton corps est ma drogue, une foutue drogue quand même. Alors même si tu ne sauras jamais rien, je veux que tu n'oublies pas, que tu n'oublies pas nos nuits déchaînées, que tu n'oublies pas mon corps, mes marques, et même mes défauts. Parce que j'en suis sûr, que je dois en avoir des défauts, pleins même, qui doivent t'agacer. Et pourtant, tu ne dis jamais rien, jamais. Parce que tu aimes ça, et que tu n'oublies pas toi non plus. Pourtant je te le demande moi, de ne pas oublier. De ne rien oublier encore une fois, de mon corps et de tout ça.

Parce que peut-être que justement, pour une fois, une seule et unique fois, je voudrai que tu n'oublies pas seulement mon corps, mais que tu ne m'oublies pas moi. Juste moi, entière. Que Drago Malfoy ne m'oublies pas, moi Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Explications : **Je sais je sais, j'avais dit que ce n'était qu'un OS et pourtant, vous voyez apparaître un deuxième chapitre. Pourquoi ? Parce que tout simplement j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour cet OS, pour une suite. Alors j'ai longuement hésité, mais je me suis dit que mes pensées ne me lâcheraient pas de si tôt, alors autant continuer !

J'averti quand même, parce que je ne pense pas, certainement même, que cette histoire sera une quelconque histoire d'amour avec un Happy End. Parce que je ne vois pas ça comme ça, ce serait trop compliquée pour moi de mettre ça en pratique, mais surtout parce que je n'imagine pas la suite de mon histoire comme ça. J'adore réellement le couple HG/DM, mais je pense que dans le contexte d'une guerre, on ne peut pas se permettre de faire une toute mignonnette histoire d'amour simple pour ce couple dit maudit.

Alors je pense plus que ce sera vu comme un besoin, une drogue malasaine, dont ils ne peuvent se passer. Sauf que peut-être que finalement, des sentiments apparaîtront... Suspens !

Enjoy for this Chapter II !

* * *

**CHAPTER II : Face à face avec soi.**

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, aucun bruit ne vient se répercuter contre les murs de la salle. Aucun, personne, rien.

Le silence, un silence total.

Seul le bruit d'un souffle. Le souffle de multiples personnes endormies, toutes bien au chaud dans leur lit.

Pourtant, dans un coin de la salle commune de Gryffondor, il a bien quelqu'un. Une personne qui n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil comme ses camarades. Elle a trop de questions en tête, trop de questions sans réponses. Elle soupire une énième fois, encore une fois. Trop de fois elle a soufflé cette nuit. Cette personne n'est autre qu'Hermione.

Je souffle. Je souffle encore et encore, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne fais aucun bruit, alors j'en ai tout à fait le droit. Aucune règle de cette école interdit à un élève de souffler alors que ses camarades dorment. Je le sais, parce que j'ai lu le règlement, parce que je le connais par cœur. Parce que je sais toujours tout, que je suis une miss-je-sais-tout. Alors oui, j'en ai bien le droit.

De toute manière, personne à cette heure-ci ne viendrait me déranger, tout le monde dort. J'aimerai tellement en faire autant. Pouvoir m'enfouir sous ma couette, fermer les yeux et dormir, dormir sans rêves. Sans cauchemars, sans pensées. Sans penser à ces multiples questions, qui resteront toujours sans réponses. Et toujours le même sujet de tous mes problèmes, toujours.

_Lui, lui et encore lui_.

Quand va-t-il enfin disparaître de mes pensées ? Satané Serpentard, foutu Serpentard. Je le maudis, je le hais. Et pourtant, je le hais passionnellement. Haïr passionnellement quelqu'un, ça doit bien exister ? Pourtant, même mon rôle de miss-je-sais-tout n'a pas réponse à ça, et elle n'aura jamais la réponse. Parce que je ne l'aurai jamais, parce que je ne sais pas tout simplement.

Je regarde une énième fois cette lettre, autant de fois qu'il m'a fallu pour souffler. Je la regarde, et je me pose encore une question, encore une parmi tant d'autres.

Qu'est ce que je fabrique avec cette lettre par Merlin ? Qu'est ce que je m'étais imaginée ? Qu'en lui envoyant cette lettre je réussirai à avoir des réponses à mes questions ?

Merlin, je deviens_ folle._

Je deviens irrémédiablement folle, complètement folle.

Tout ça à cause de _lui_, encore une fois. Ce sera toujours à cause de_ lui_. Et à aucun moment je ne pourrai seulement penser que j'ai tort, parce que j'ai toujours raison. Une miss-je-sais-tout n'a jamais tort. Je suis pathétique. Totalement pathétique. Parce que j'utilise ce surnom en ma faveur, alors que je le déteste, je le déteste parce qu'il l'utilise pour m'énerver. Pour se moquer de moi devant tout le monde. Et je déteste ça autant que je le hais.

Alors je regarde encore cette lettre. Que vais-je donc en faire ? La brûler ? La jeter ?

Parce que finalement, jamais je ne la lui enverrai, jamais. Jamais il ne la verra, jamais il n'en saura rien.

Interdit. Pourtant, dans le règlement, aucune règle n'interdit une élève de Gryffondor d'envoyer une lettre à un élève de Serpentard, aucune règle, vraiment. Mais celle-ci je viens de l'inventer. Pour moi, exclusivement pour moi.

Pour ne pas flancher, pour ne pas être faible.

Où est donc passé le courage qui représente si bien Gryffondor ? Moi je m'en contrefiche, parce qu'à l'instant présent, je n'ai aucun courage, rien.

_Je suis lâche._

Lâche parce que je refuse de l'affronter, lâche parce que j'en ai peur, peur de _lui_, peur de ses réponses. Peur tout simplement.

Peur, un mot qui ne devrait pas exister dans ma tête, parce que par Merlin, je suis une Gryffondor ! Une gryffondor, et les Gryffondor n'ont jamais peur. Ils sont téméraires, audacieux, droits, mais jamais ô grand jamais ils n'ont peur. Jamais.

Et pourtant, moi j'ai peur, j'ai continuellement peur depuis ce soir là. Jamais je n'aurai dû être dans ce couloir, jamais je n'aurai dû le croiser, et jamais je n'aurai dû répondre à ce foutu baiser.

Son baiser, absolument délicieux. _Sauvage, passionnel, excitant. Totalement._

Je me tape la tête, je ne devrai pas penser à tout ça ! Je ne devrai pas dire que j'ai aimé, c'est interdit ! Ce n'est pas écrit dans le règlement, mais je m'en contrefiche encore une fois, c'est mon règlement, et mes règles. Et dans mes règles, il est interdit de penser que l'ennemi peut apporter quelque chose de bien, quelque chose de bon, et surtout d'excitant.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, et regarde encore cette lettre en soufflant, encore une fois. Je ne compte plus, parce que la nuit n'est pas encore finie. Elle commence juste, et promet d'être longue, très longue.

Et cette lettre qui me nargue, sous mon nez, sous mes yeux. Que dois-je en faire ? Merlin ? Aucune divinité ne peut-elle m'aider ? Aucune ne peut me dire ce que je dois faire ?

Parce que oui, la miss-je-sais-tout ce soir n'est pas là, elle abandonne son poste, elle prend des vacances. Pathétique, toujours autant pathétique je suis.

Toujours ces questions, les même chaque soir, toujours les même sans aucune réponse, à chaque fois. Jamais. Et chaque fois, je n'arrive pas à dormir, trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, trop de questions sans réponses. Alors je me lève, comme à chaque fois, et je descends dans la salle commune. Et j'écris, j'écris à chaque fois des lettres. Je lui écris à chaque fois des lettres. Tout le temps, toujours.

Et chaque fois, je suis lâche, tout le temps, toujours. Parce qu'à chaque fois j'ai peur, et à chaque fois je déchire ma lettre.

_Tout le temps, toujours._

Peut-être qu'un jour j'oserai enfin. J'oserai enfin lui envoyer cette lettre, cette lettre unique parmi toutes celles déjà faites, mais inconnues. J'oserai, j'espère. J'espère toujours, parce que l'espoir fait vivre.

Mais ce soir, je n'ai aucun espoir, rien qu'en regardant la lettre, je sais que je n'aurai aucun espoir, encore. Parce que je sais déjà où elle va finir, comme toutes les autres. Et je sais qu'à cause de ça, je suis encore lâche, et je sais que je le serai encore pour longtemps.

Je relève la tête, et la penche en arrière.

Il faut que j'arrête de penser à cette foutue lettre, alors, autant arrêter de la voir. Autant regarder le plafond de la salle, de toute manière, je suis déjà pathétique, alors autant continuer dans cette voie, je ne peux pas descendre plus bas que ce que je ne suis déjà.

Je souffle, encore. Je souffle, je souffle.

Merlin, qu'ais-je fait de mal pour en arriver là ? A être défiée par une lettre, une stupide lettre, et ne pas savoir quoi en faire. Je suis lâche, mais surtout faible.

Tellement faible. _Tout ça à cause de lui, tout ça pour lui_. Pour lui que je suis ici tous les soirs à écrire des lettres, à cause de lui que tous les soirs je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil.

_Tout ça, tout lui._

« Je suis foutue… » Murmurais-je.

Parce que c'est bien vrai, ce n'est que la vérité. Je suis foutue, et ce n'est pas beau à savoir, j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir, ne pas le comprendre surtout. Continuer comme ça, à ne rien voir, à être stupide et aveugle. Mais je ne suis ni stupide, ni aveugle. Alors il faut que je fasse avec, et tant pis pour moi.

Parce que je suis la seule de nous deux, à se prendre la tête comme ça, à ne pas savoir quoi en penser, et surtout quoi faire. Parce que monsieur doit dormir à tête reposé dans son lit, peut-être avec une autre fille stupide à ses côtés. Rien que d'y penser, ça m'énerve, ça m'énerve vraiment. Pas que je sois jalouse, ça m'est interdit, mais je suis énervée d'avoir été aussi stupide, de mettre fait avoir aussi facilement, et autant de fois surtout.

J'aimerai tant me soumettre au sort d'Oubliettes, pour ne plus avoir à penser à tout ça, pour ne plus l'avoir _lui_ dans mes pensées. J'aimerai retrouver ma vie d'avant, celle où il n'était pas encore présent, celle sans problèmes.

Il y aura toujours des problèmes, même s'ils ne viennent pas de lui, parce que l'on est tout simplement en guerre. Mais je parle de problème qui me lie à lui, et je n'aime pas ça, _être liée à lui_, à cet ignoble Serpentard. Merlin que ça me bouffe cette histoire, elle me ronge jusqu'au sang. C'est de la vermine pure et dure. Et pourtant je m'y accroche comme une désespérée, comme une droguée, comme une masochiste. Parce qu'il faut aimer souffrir pour s'accrocher autant, et je dois aimer souffrir. Je dois certainement aimer quand il m'insulte, quand il embrasse d'autres filles, quand il me frappe, me griffe ou me bouscule.

_Je suis un pantin, je suis son pantin._

Et je le hais pour ça, parce que je suis faible, parce que je suis lâche.

Et pourtant, j'aurai tellement aimé être forte, retrouver le courage de Gryffondor, et enfin lui envoyer cette lettre. Pour enfin espérer avoir des réponses à toutes ces questions. Sauf que ce soir, je suis encore faible et lâche, et que je sais déjà ce que je ferai de cette lettre. Comme toutes les lettres. Pas ce soir, pas ce soir je ne serai forte. Je n'en n'ai pas envie, plus tard, un autre soir. Il y en aura d'autres, encore pleins d'autres, alors j'ai encore le temps. Encore le temps de devenir forte, et d'enfin réussir à gagner face à cette foutue lettre, face à lui enfin de compte.

Mais ce soir j'abandonne.

Je regarde résolument cette lettre, la prend dans mes mains, et je la déchire. Pas en deux, pas en trois ni en quatre. Non, je la déchire autant de fois que je le peux. Cette lettre n'est plus rien, elle n'est que d'innombrables petits morceaux de papier dans mes mains.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la grande cheminée. J'inspire une grande bouffée d'air, et je jette tout dans les flammes. Tout sans exception, comme toutes les autres fois. Je ne veux plus rien de cette lettre, plus rien des autres lettres. Parce que personne ne doit savoir, personne ne doit apprendre ce que je fais.

C'est mieux ainsi. C'est mieux comme ça ce soir, je suis lasse de tout ça ce soir. Fatiguée aussi.

Je regarde une dernière fois ces morceaux brûlés, et monte me coucher. Je gravis l'escalier en silence, entre discrètement dans ma chambre, et me couche tel quel sous mes draps. Je n'ai pas la force de me changer, parce que je suis faible, comme chaque soir, depuis que ce manège dure.

Je ferme les yeux, et sans Morphée venir enfin me chercher. Enfin je vais pouvoir dormir, je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer sans penser à lui. Peut-être bien.

« La nuit promet d'être courte. » murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Oh oui, elle va être très courte, trop courte pour la journée de demain. Comme chaque fois. Mon rôle de miss-je-sais-tout réapparait finalement enfin.

* * *

Alooooors, qu'en pensez-vous réellement de ce second chapitre ? A vos claviers, je veux des reviews et surtout VOS avis !


End file.
